Pilot
' Pilot' is the first episode of the first season of Hunter. It is the first episode of the Reawakening Chapter and the 1st Episode overall. Summary A NEW SEREIS, A NEW LIFE - Jeremy Gilbert has arrived in Santa Fe on his quest to hunt vampires. But that is not as easy as he first thought. Vemmelig Svenson has returned to town after a long time away and reunited with Abigail Whitewood and the majority of his Vampire Clan. Sienna Moore is a normal woman that is thrust unexpectedly into the world of the supernatural. Madison Turner worries about her new roomate's extra-curricular activites, whilst Brandon and Jaden Tome come clean about the secrets they've been keeping. Adam Pieters and Cynthia Moon are both seeking revenge against Vemmelig's Clan. Jennifer Lawrence also stars. Nina Dobrev Special Guest Stars. Sneak Peek to- A young woman, Abigail Whitewood, walks into a lavish room in the Hotel St. Francis. There are many Vampires in there, feeding off of innocent people. Vemmelig is also seen. When Vemmelig sees Abigail he stands up quickly, dropping the two bodies that had been resting on him onto the floor. He is covered in their blood. ABIGAIL: (Jokingly) Vemmelig Svenson everybody; our completely sane and mild-mannered leader. of the Vampires in the room chortled at this. Vemmelig himself smiled widely at Abigail. VEMMELIG: Ah, Abigail Whitewood, one of my eldest friends. What an improvement you made to Santa Fe in the last century since my departure. How exactly did you get rid of the population of Witches living here? ABIGAIL: A Vampire never reveals her secrets Vem. Not this one anyway. So, seeing as you’re back, I take it you finally got the Vampire that killed Adam? VEMMELIG: I did that seventy two years ago. I’ve been exploring, and expanding, ever since. It is always good to come home though. And Santa Fe is the closest thing I have to a home nowadays. Too bad my village didn’t last as long as I have. ABIGAIL: And you never thought to write? You really know how to leave a girl hanging, don’t you? Anyway, I actually came to talk to you about something. VEMMELIG: Go right ahead. There are no secrets between clan members. You know that. ABIGAIL: Fine. The trio that you let loose in White Rock. Remember them? Well, they’re dead. All three of them were staked through the heart a few days ago. And they're not the only members of your clan that you sprinkled throughout the region to suddenly transform into a desiccated corpse. It’s been going on for about a week now. I think it may be the work of a Vampire Hunter. VEMMELIG: Vampire Hunters come through Santa Fe all the time. We’re just skilled enough to deal with them quickly and with minimal casualties. On our side anyway. ABIGAIL: This seems different. There aren’t just newbie Vamps being killed off; Nathaniel showed up dead last night. His friends dragged him in whilst you were out feeding! He was over a century old! VEMMELIG: Abigail, calm down. looks suddenly less irritated. She looks down at her feet before looking back at Vemmelig. ABIGAIL: Look, Vem, I’m sorry. It’s just… I don’t know… we haven’t really had a threat here since the Witches. VEMMELIG: Well you took care of them, right? You can take care of this supposed Hunter easily. I have faith in you Abigail; I know you won’t let me down. pats her on the shoulder and departs. Abigail looks around and sees a weary man swaying as he walks towards the exit. She impedes him and grabs onto his shoulder. ABIGAIL: Sorry, but today is not the best day for me. That means it’s also the day you die. eyes turn dark red, and black veins creep up her face. She lunges her mouth at the man’s blood-stained neck and drinks him dry, killing him. The body falls limply to the floor. Abigail picks up a handkerchief from the table beside her and cleans herself up. Transcript Cast Main Cast *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Matt Bomer as Vemmelig Svenson *Kat Dennings as Sienna Moore *Kellan Lutz as Adam Pieters *Finn Wittrock as Brandon Tome *Emily Kinney as Madison Turner *Mila Kunis as Abigail Whitewood *Jennifer Lawrence as Sydney Vaughn *Marshall Williams as Jaden Tome *Naya Rivera as Cynthia Moon Special Guest Stars *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast *Bryce Johnson as Owen Blakely *Taylor Lautner as Rafe Moon Guest Cast *Valerie Azlynn as Mel Trivia *This is the first episode of the series. *This episode takes place one week after The Vampire Diaries' Season Six episode titled Stay, in which Jeremy leaves Mystic Falls behind.